The present invention relates to a computer monitor power-saving device capable of switching the screen display off when not in use.
In the fast-growing information age, computers are more and more becoming indispensable tools for almost all works of life. Such large numbers of in-use computers consume great amounts of electricity.
According to recent surveys, computers are in an idle state for quite a large percentage of the time after they are powered on. Users often leave the computer for other jobs with the power still on. Technical survey shows that when the computer is idle, the monitor consumes most of the power while the CPU only takes a small portion. This is because the CRT of the monitor needs high-voltage to emit electrons to the screen. Therefore, switching off the monitor while the computer is idle will save power but will not halt the CPU and volatile unsaved data.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a device which is capable of automatically switching off the power to the monitor when the user leaves the computer for a short while and no input is sent into the computer. With such a device, energy will be significantly saved.